


K is for Killer

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Alphabet Chronicles [11]
Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Ian lives, M/M, Mihai POV, Milena lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihai/Ian.</p><p>Set sometime during volume 0. <br/>He abruptly lets go of Ian, unable to process the younger man's face, his words. He understood the implications all too well.</p><p>Part Eleven of the Alphabet Chronicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K is for Killer

K is for Killer

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Dogs: Bullets and Carnage is property of Shirow Miwa; I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Pairing: Mihai/Ian.

Setting: Sometime during volume 0.

Summary: He abruptly lets go of Ian, unable to process the younger man's face, his words. He understood the implications all too well.

Part Eleven of the _Alphabet Chronicles_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ian, no!" he shouts.

It doesn't seem to reach Ian, but he nevertheless removes the blade from Milena's neck.

"I would have done it." Ian whispers hoarsely. "I want to do it so bad. You're nothing but _in the way_ , you fucking bitch!

His hands clutch in his pale hair, knife dropping, the only sound in the rooms Milena's sobbing. She finally looks up to look at Mihai and he takes that opportunity to hurry over to them, grabbing her and leading her away.

Ian makes no movement to try and stop him.

Once Mihai gets her away, he comes back, striding over angrily to the younger man. He grabs him by the lapels, pulling him up off the ground. "What the _fuck_ , Ian-" He stops as he sees the younger man's face. Tears trailed down his face and he looked at Mihai with despair.

"I had to, Mihai." He says. "I _had_ to. She was..."

"What?! What could possibly warrant that?!" He barks angrily.

Ian looks at him, desperation in his gaze, mixed with something else that has Mihai stopping cold, swallowing against a sudden lump in his throat.

"She is taking you away from me." Ian says simply.

He abruptly lets go of Ian, unable to process the younger man's face, his words. He understood the implications all too well.

"You're the boss' son." He finally says.

Why would he even say _that_? Because he certainly cared for Milena. But Ian looking like that...like _that_ at him.

Ian lets out a soft laugh. "And eventually _I'll_ be the boss."

Mihai stills, eyes closing. He had never once thought- _never_ , but now faced with this new knowledge of Ian, it was forcing him to reevaluate everything he could remember of their conversations, his words, Ian's words...everything. The picture it made spoke volumes to him.

"And even so..." Ian says. He can hear Ian's footsteps behind him, reaching him. Hesitant arms cling to the back of him. "You-you still have to listen to me now, don't you?"

Mihai barks out a laugh, unable to help himself. Ian's arms clench tighter.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asks softly.

He feels Ian tense behind him. "I'm the boss' son." He says, just as softly as Mihai. "They expect a lot outta me. Things I don't wanna give them."

"And-" He clears his throat. "What do you want?"

Ian lets out a soft laugh, head against back. "Must you make me say it, Mihai?"

He closes his eyes. Milena, Ian, right, wrong...what did he know of true right and wrong any longer, with the world he lived in? The world was certainly not merely black and white, but mixed liberally with gray. Morality had many meanings to many people. Vices...well, those existed to. And want...

Want was simpler, more primal, and it made you notice it, whether you wanted to or not.

What he wanted? He hadn't thought in a long time of what he truly wanted. His desires, wants...

But he cannot deny him.

He had never been able to deny Ian anything. Maybe that alone should have told him how he truly felt about him.

"And if-" He starts hesitantly. "If what you wanted coincided with what I wanted...would that be okay?"

Ian's arms tighten around him further.

"Yes." Ian says, voice choked. "That would be okay."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
